wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Liaday
=Appearance= Lia is a slender woman of small stature. Her hair is a long and untamed mane of flaxen that trails down to the small of her back. Her eyes are a pale gray that often had a small glint of mischief resounding within them. Overall she is a typical Aquilonian woman, though would be considered pretty or "cute." Of course the tell-tale signs of adolescence are still exhibited in her features here and there. She has a bit of baby fat in her cheeks, arms and thighs that has yet to be toned away by travel. She is more often than not found donning the blue robes of the clergy. =Personality= While she has her moments of "bratty" behavior, Liaday tends to be more inclined toward a sunny demeanor. Still fairly untouched by the atrocities of the world due to her age and inexperience, she is often smiling and happy to help anyone who might be in need. One of her odd personality quirks is an almost unnatural sort of insight. While she hasn’t experienced much of life yet, she’s able to occasionally provide oracle-like bits of insight into a variety of situations. It’s possible it was simply picked up from her studies in philosophy. Of course on the other side of this, Lia is very much still a teenager. She is prone to all the mood swings any teenage girl may have. She can also be headstrong, naïve and can act like a know-it-all. =History= Journey to the Temple ((The beginning got eaten by a dead hard drive, so I have to re-write it. Coming soon!)) An Adventure on the Horizon ((This is a short story leading into Liaday's RP beginning into the Age of Conan world!)) A cry resonated through the temple, shrill and piercing. It caused attending priests to turn, disrupted in their prayers to the Aquilonian patron god as it echoed out from one of the stone adjoining rooms. “Lia, be still.” Adremius scolded as he dipped the needle-like shaft of metal into a small pot of ink. The sliver was lifted and he proceeded to apply more ink to the in progress tattoo that was traced across the pale skin of a woman’s back. She shifted again, groaning and the young priest gave a sigh. “The more you move, the longer this will take.” Liaday did her best to relax, though pale eyes (already stained with the leak of reactive tears) wandered up to the other present in the small room. Her brow flexed and she reached out. “I do not understand why this is necessary, Tiberius.” The eldest of the three reached to take Lia’s outstretched hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as Adremius went back to work on the tattoo. “It is in reverence, child. You are blessed by Mitra.” “But you told us our bodies are altars to Mitra and through purity of the flesh---OW!” Her retort was cut off abruptly as Adremius jabbed the inked needle a little deeper than he needed to. Lia looked back over bare shoulder with a scowl though Adremius ignored it. She sighed and relaxed again, still holding tightly to the elder priest’s hand. “But you said—“ This time Tiberius interrupted, “I know what I said, Liaday.” The intonation of a scolding father played into his tone. “This is a special circumstance, as it was with the mark on your forehead. You need protection when you travel out into the world. This signifies your purpose in the temple and will protect you from marauders or worse.” Even as the words were spoken, Tiberius knew that a simple tattoo could do nothing to protect a young woman out in the wilds of the world, no matter the faith that went with it. What was unspoken was it was a stitch effort in case they needed to find her again. The slave traders had a plethora of pretty, fair haired Aquilonians in their wares… but asking about one with a mark might help if she was indeed captured. Lia grunted as Adremius continued his work and a few more empty tears leaked from her eyes. “Well then what is that big, dumb, brute of a bodyguard for?” She shifted again, causing Adremius to give her a nasty look. “You should hold your judgmental tongue to begin with. It is against Mitra’s teachings, not to mention unbecoming of an Aquilonian woman and priestess.” Tiberius shifted and released her hand as he rose up with a creak of old bones to stand. “You would do well to remember what you have been taught in your travels.” “B-but Tiberius!” She complained only to have Adremius jab her shoulder blade rather harshly with the needle. Lia gave a little cry, lowering her head. “No, buts. I will speak with you tomorrow morning to see you off.” The old man idly replied as he headed for the arch leading back to the main temple. “Adremius, alert me when this is finished.” And just like that he exited. “Adremius, alert me when this is finished.” Lia muttered beneath her breath, imitating the old man’s gruff tone. Of course, as if right on cue, the needle was jabbed again deeply into her back. “OUCH!” Category:Player Characters Category:Aquilonian Player Characters Category:Priest of Mitra Player Characters Category:Aquilonian Priest of Mitra Player Characters Category:Female Player Characters Category:Neutral Good Player Characters